


amoris veri - That is the joy of true love

by Larry289



Category: Alex Strangelove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Begins the night after Prom





	amoris veri - That is the joy of true love

Alex

Remember when I said that my spirit animal was a penguin?...I got that right I think, but I just didn't meet the one. I mean I met the right girl, but she was not the one.

I realized that as I lay on Elliot's bed next to a naked Elliot asleep.  
I smiled at him and lay my head on his chest. Everything just fell into place last night. We just stopped thinking and just let our bodies take over.

"Morning stranger " Elliot whispered smiling. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm no stranger Elliot!" I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hmm then who are you?" Elliot asked wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at me. I smirked back and gave him another kiss on the lips only this time longer. "I'm your boyfriend " I said smiling at him. "Are you really?...ah yes I remember " Elliot said smiling at me. Then he kissed me.

"Want a ride back home?" Elliot asked me with a smile.

I nodded. "Yes please!" I said smiling.

Elliot kissed me then got up. "Ok stay for breakfast though?" Elliot asked me. I sighed then nodded. "Fine" I said smiling. "Ummm I don't have anything to wear" I said my smile vanishing. "No problemo just wear something from my closet " Elliot said smiling.

I nodded and got up. Elliot disappeared into his bathroom.

I decided to put on that black T-shirt Elliot always wore.

"You look cute in that!" Elliot said getting out of the bathroom. "Thanks" I said smiling. "No need to thank me Mr." Elliot said smiling at me.

Then we went downstairs and Elliot cooked some eggs.

It was delicious.

"I think I should head home now " I told Elliot and Gretchen once my plate was empty. "Well then I shall drive you home!" Elliot said smiling at me. 

As much as I liked Elliot and how much I enjoyed last night I really needed to think for a second. 

About my future and where I would go now that I didn't make it into Columbia. 

"Umm I think I'll just call Claire or Dell to pick me up ok?" I asked Elliot hoping I wouldn't hurt his feelings "I'll text you later though?" 

Elliot looked a bit hurt but nodded. 

"Yeah text me later!" He said giving me a quick peck on the lips. 

"Aww you two are so adorable!" Gretchen said smiling. 

"Thanks Gretch, bye Gretchen! Bye Elliot!" I said getting up and walking out the door. 


End file.
